Sex Party At William's Office!
by Miss Death Sutcliff
Summary: A random demoness happened to visit the reaper's realm and she just had to end her visit with a sex party. Poor William had to entertain her and her guests. Question is, can he cope with it? Rated T for suggestive sex theme. Yaoi and orgy. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. They belong to Yana Tobaso**

* * *

"Sex party at William's office, guys!"

In normal circumstances, William will definitely send the speaker to hell. But he knew that this time it will do no good to him because the speaker **a.k.a. **_the irritating busty female_ was a demon. A demon from hell. She won't suffer if he sent her back. William sighed for what it seemed like the millionth time that day and glared at the strange demon. The female demon who suddenly barged into the Reaper's realm and nonchalantly ignored William's threats.

Her real intention of this intrusion however, was a mystery.

And what pissed the shinigami more was the fact that the higher ups actually allowed her to stay in their realm.

"My, my…I never heard of someone dared to touch William's spotless office…"

Great. Just fucking GREAT. Now that ex-Phantomhive's demon was here too.

"And throw a sex party in it? I don't know if you're a genius or plain suicidal, Mizuki…"

And obviously, the Trancy's ex-butler was there too. Those two, despite their ex-masters' rivalry, were actually a famous controversial couple in the immortal realm. William mentally groaned. He really wished Claude died for real when Sebastian stabbed him with that demon sword. Less trouble for him if that really happened. But nooo. The golden-eyed demon just returned to hell, healed his injuries while Sebastian changed Ciel back to a human and took his rightful dinner with a help from a certain gender-confused reaper.

And that was when the demon couple be reunited back as what they were—a fucked up couple.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" William, obviously at his wit's end had yelled loudly.

It was Saturday for fuck's sake. He was not even supposedly to have overtime. But the fucked up higher ups just have to make him entertained the guest, this strange green-haired female demon that did nothing but to annoy him throughout the whole day. As if to make the day worse for William, the roof suddenly crashed as a hyper red-haired reaper came in with his roaring chainsaw.

"Hello, Will~~!" Grell cooed, batting his lashes. "I hear you're throwing a sex party~?"

William mentally groaned.

"Kekekeke…William is a naughty boy…," A huge coffin wheeled itself into the office, the lid slowly opened to reveal a cackling mortician.

JUST GREAT.

"There is NO sex party. Get out, ALL OF YOU!" William yelled again, attempting to push the bizarrely huge coffin out. Why recently Undertaker felt the need for a coffin enough to fit 3 people was something he didn't want to know. Or the reason that the coffin was bright red in colour and smelled like Grell's expensive perfume. NO. William was not going _there_.

"Told ya it won't happen…,"Ronald chirped casually, looking very at ease around the demons.

"Will won't allow sex party in his office…," Eric sighed, a bit disappointed.

"Not unless you make him drunk," Grell giggled challengingly. "Or drugged enough to be taken advantage of."

"I can do that," The green-haired demon, Mizuki smiled rather wickedly.

The room went silent before whispers of bets spread through it...If any mortals had asked William right now, '_Do immortals gamble?' _…The answer is freaking YES.

"No. You can't make me drunk, miss," William stated firmly, trying to ignore the whispers.

The demon just smiled and placed her elegantly clawed hand on his chest. "Oh please darling, if I can get Satan drunk, I can get anyone drunk."

Claude made a suggestive noise under his breath, earning him an light smack on the ass from Sebastian.

William decided to ignore that and sighed tiredly. His scythe came up to adjust his glasses in his failed attempt to look menacing. "I'm afraid I won't be consuming anything from you. Go play with your demon friends."

" I never said you had to be consuming anything~~ I can do that later."

William knew if he didn't get some distance from that demoness, he will be screwed. Thus, in attempt to escape, he walked away, feigning that he had important business to do though he was being very careful and alert. He passed both Claude and Sebastian, only to noticed the amused and giddy grin on both demon's faces.

"What?" The strict reaper had asked before a yelp escaped him, a hand grabbed him by collar and he ended up being pinned to the wall.

"Nobody can resist me, darling~" Mizuki purred, making William visibly sweatdropped.

"Come on…If you're going to play with him, I wanna join too!" Grell exclaimed loudly, suddenly feel intrigued with William's vulnerable display.

Mizuki made a shooing movement with her hand. "Grell, leave for a second. I'm busy with him…"

"But—!"

"I'll call you in a few minutes, I swear…Just... Go take pictures of Sebby or something…," she said dismissively, now turning full attention to William.

Grell puffed his cheeks sulkily and muttered; "if you're going to torture William, remember to give me some pics..."

Mizuki smirked. "Oh, trust me dear... If I get what I want, you'll be one to participate~~"

That statement was enough to perk the sulking reaper back to his flambouyant attitude. Grell happily skipped towards Sebastian, harassing the—_for once_—cooperating demon. William's face was a total horror when he watched Sebastian tipped Grell's head down, tongue visibly delving between the willing reaper's cherry chapstick-coated lips. That was a disgrace! How could Grell allow a demon to kiss him like that?

Though, William have no chance to continue his mental rant when a hand rubbed up him, making him gulped nervously.

The green-haired demoness grinned. "So…Where were we?"

* * *

Ronald giggled giddily, happily snapping candid photos of the rare party before he stopped and grinned to the other guests. "Who wants to bet how long he can lasts?" He said, wiggling his eyebrow and pointed towards the trapped William.

Undertaker cackled, munching his biscuits. "1 minutes…"

Eric laughed, pulling Alan close to him. "30 seconds."

Everyone seemed to stare at him before Sebastian's laugh and William's moan broke the silence.

"Considering who is doing what to whom...," Sebastian snickered, playfully biting Grell's rather abused lower lips. "I have to agree with Eric this time."

Claude scoffed. "10 seconds. If you guys loses, I want free live porn, right here. And Grell is going to top you, darling Sebby," he smirked wickedly, eyeing the not amused Sebastian.

"Not gonna happen, love." Sebastian shook his head and smirked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GUYS!" William's desperate voice broke through his own moans and the sound of Sebastian and Grell's love-making.

Mizuki giggled, resuming whatever in hell she had been doing to William. "I'm not going for fast, I'm going for long lasting, on his part~~" She hissed and William moaned almost simultaneously.

"Hmm…I can understand that pleasure," Sebastian hummed, shooting a wicked smirk at Claude, who was suddenly interested with the design of William's table.

"I'm not here, this is a nightmare, nightmare, nightmare...," William started to chant now.

Mizuki giggled. "You wish it was a fucking nightmare, love~"

Totally intrigued with the sounds of the current show, Grell finally managed to summon enough willpower to push Sebastian away (how he could do that is a mystery) so that he got a glimpse of what was happening. He blinked before cooing in amusement. "Aah~ First time seeing him this terrified~!Will you're adorable!"

"Come on, at least look at me~~ Don't try to make this too bad~~," Mizuki purred, her hands moved up to cup William's jaw.

Sebastian cackled at the obvious fear in William's eyes. "Mizuki has made our tough strict reaper cry. It was wonderful to see...William's live defloweration."

William's jaw hardened in determination at that snide comment. "I WILL NOT BE TAINTED BY DEMONS!"

"There he goes again…," Grell sighed, snuggling against Sebastian's chest.

"He does that a lot doesn't he?" Sebastian sighed too, mocking a disappointed look.

"Always the party popper William is," Claude commented, raising an amused brow to the making out Alan and Eric behind him.

Ronald laughed, cheerfully slapping Claude's back before he casted a look at his watch. "8 seconds more to determine our winner…," he grinned at the golden-eyed demon. "You lost by the way, Claude."

William glared at Ronald before he tried to push the female off, only to whimper afterwards, the demoness clearly had found his sweet spot. William firm pose was broken and he looked most vulnerable than ever.

"Wrong move, buddy~ Now, was that so hard~~?"She cooed, now fully taking advantage of the reaper's vulnerability. Very soon she had William intoxicated with her charms and sly tricks, leaving the dark-haired reaper a tangled heated mess. "Ready for party, now?"

William nodded, his eyes glazed and cloudy with his messed up hormones.

Ronald cheered. "30 seconds sharp! You two loses, Undertaker! Claude!"

* * *

After a few barrels of alcoholic beverage, haphazardly thrown clothes and a Grell in kinky kitten outfit; William found himself slightly out of his daze. _Damn demon and her manipulating tricks!_ He cursed inwardly, picking himself up and very grateful that he still had his clothes on, regardless the suspicious dishevelled state of his usually perfect attire.

He almost screamed when he saw the disaster in his beloved office.

Claude had a very naked Ronald pinned on his table; whatever that the two obviously doing was thankfully covered from William's sight as Claude still had his pants on, though it slid lower than necessary to be considered decent. Ronald's slender fingers scratched frantic patterns on the demon's back as their synchronized noises of pleasure literally mocked the—miraculously—virgin William. He then heard Undertaker's mad cackle from the closed coffin and William really didn't want to know what was happening inside. Or the reason there was female voice inside the coffin too, suspiciously chanting Undertaker's name as the coffin rocked violently. Grell's loud cry made him shifted his attention to the flambouyant reaper and this time he did shrieked.

He loathed Sebastian a lot; even when the demon was the tame dog under the leash of Earl Phantomhive.

And to see Sebastian turned his leisure spot in his office to a fucking kinky sex set was not acceptable. Not to mention the crying-in-pleasure Grell who now only in half complete sex kitten outfit. William was beyond livid.

Before he could attack the demon however, Undertaker's cackle sounded again, this time with a hint of malice in it. "My, my butler…Whatever it is you're doing with my precious lady out there, she better not be in pain," his voice carried enough hint of malice and threat that William swore he saw fear in Sebastian's eyes.

Regardless, Sebastian stopped for a moment and said innocently; "I did nothing of the sort~ He is currently enjoying himself, in fact."

Grell huffed, pulling Sebastian for a quick kiss. "I'm fine Undertaker, love. Stop worrying. Not even Bassy had the nerve to cross you by hurting me~" He assured and Undertaker poked his head out of the coffin so that they could have an eye contact.

Satisfied with Grell's assurance, Undertaker closed his coffin again before there was a shocked gasp and the coffin rocked again, indicating that the mortician had his own business resumed. Mizuki's voice started to match Grell's own frenzied noises and very soon joined by Ronald's thus leaving William devastated with everything. Eric laughed, starting to get comfortable snuggling with Alan in their makeshift bed at a corner as he threw a tube of lubricants towards the stunned reaper.

"Well...look at that, William~" He teased, being careful to not wake Alan up.

William visibly sobbed. "My office…"

Mizuki's choked laugh could be heard from inside the coffin. "There won't be much office left after this~!"

Before William could even retort that back, Claude had stopped devouring Ronald and now both of the were staring at William. Simultaneously, both demon and reaper demanded; "William, why are you still fully-dressed?"

William mentally cursed.

"Run, William, Run~" Sebastian teased, winking at William.

William found that it was wise to follow Sebastian's advice and quickly ran for the safety of his virginity. That was, until Ronald and Claude caught him.

"Sorry, boss. But you're joining us," the youngest reaper grinned and pinned William between his and Claude's naked bodies.

"Please…Don't do this to me…," Pride shattered, William begged for mercy.

"Just shut up," Claude hissed, delving in for a deep kiss, his hand firmly held William's head in the place until the reaper stopped struggling; his crazy hormones made him to submit.

Soon, both of the demon and young reaper had the superior William completely stripped naked and trapped between their heated bodies.

At their love corner, Eric nuzzled Alan, waking the smaller reaper up. "Wake up, love~"

Alan yawned and shot a questioning look at Eric. "Why?" He mumbled sleepily.

Eric grinned, bringing up an urn of dog bone-shaped biscuits. "Enjoy the show," he winked, jerking his chin towards the trio.

Alan lightly blushed but watched anyway. "Who do you think will got the honour deflowering big boss?"

Before Eric could answer, William's pleasured scream erupted. Eric shot a quick look at his superior before turning his attention back at Alan. "I dare say it is both of them, love."

* * *

William was positive he just woke up from a nightmare. He was positive that everything will turned up normal as soon as he opened his eyes….

And saw golden orbs staring back at him.

_Claude Faustus._

William mentally groaned. Not a nightmare it seemed. He sighed and carefully wriggled his body out between Claude's and Ronald's; he tried really hard to ignore the amused smirk on that demon's face. He shot a glare at kinky set at the other end of the room, only to wrinkle his nose at the sight of Grell sleeping on Sebastian's lap, the demon was reading one of William's own books while one hand subconsciously stroke the red strands. Undertaker's coffin was still while Alan and Eric cuddled together at their love corner.

_Just fucking perfect_. He mentally groaned.

Ignoring Claude's stare, William got dressed in a record time; he tried his best to look decent and acceptable as he woke his subordinates up. "Sutcliff! Humpries! Slingby! Knox! Wake the fuck up right now!"

Sebastian snorted, not liking the way William acted. It almost ruined his good mood of great after sex morning. "Stop being a bitch, Will. It's not even time for them to wake up."

"After last night's event, they are having overtime," William said strictly, ignoring the groans from Ronald and Grell.

"And here I thought after having your virginity taken, the stick that has been driven up your ass will disappear. It didn't apparently," Sebastian sighed dramatically. "Claude, you're supposedly to pull that stick out of his ass so that he can be considerate to his subordinates…"

"Shut up," William half-snarled. "You demon butlers, clean this mess up."

Sebastian gave him a dirty look but replied anyways. "Of course...," a mischievous smirk graced his face. "My _PMSing_ lady…"

Claude burst out laughing at William's face after being addressed as a female on period. William almost attacked Sebastian for that but after considering that he really needed a bath to clean up, he ignored the words and dragged Eric and Alan out. Ronald still had his lithe body in Claude's arms and Grell was crawling towards Undertaker's coffin; which opened in time so that the mortician could pulled the red reaper into the comfort of his coffin. Mizuki stepped out of the coffin to allow Grell in and smirked at her fellow demons.

"That was fun," she said.

"Indeed it was," Sebastian smirked, now in his butler mode as he started to clean up. "Oh. Someone lost their boxers…," he said suddenly.

"Oh, shush Sebby…Don't tease anyone," Grell mumbled, snuggling deeper against Undertaker's bare chest.

"No, I mean it. Someone does lost his boxers," He said, picking the garment off his kinky sex set.

Undertaker frowned, arms securing around Grell. "Not mine. I don't wear any, in fact."

"I wear panties…," Grell said defensively.

Ronald lightly blushed. "It's mine. If you can, please throw it at me…"

Instead of throwing the garment, Sebastian walked across the room to hand it at the young reaper. He then quickly started cleaning again.

Claude frowned at the multi-colour haired reaper. "How could it get that far..."

Ronald snorted. "Don't test my abilities"

"Certainly not," Claude smirked.

Grell sighed in content against Undertaker's chest. "This soo worth my painful overtime after this…"

"Are you sure? You may have to crawl to work after this…," Mizuki teased, earning her a blush from Grell and a silent laugh from Sebastian.

Grell seemed to ponder about it for a moment before he gave a pleading puppy look at Undertaker. "On second thought, do you think you could threatened Will to give me a day off, darling?"

Undertaker chuckled warmly. "Of course my precious. Now, get some rest. Mr Butler will send our coffin home…," with that, he closed the lid of his coffin.

"My my…It seems I'm still busy even though I no longer serve the Earl…Right, Claude?" Sebastian sighed mockingly, before he noticed that his demon mate had suddenly disappear; along with Ronald.

"What the fuck? Did Claudy just left you to clean this up alone?" Mizuki exclaimed in disbelief.

Sebastian just gave her an evil smirk. "It's okay. I'm sure he has my reward for this cleaning…I'm after all…Is one hell of a lover and butler~"

* * *

**OMAKE!**

"Aww…Don't be too bitter, boss. Sometimes we do need fun…," Eric tried to sooth but blinked in disbelief when William who just sipping coffee in front of him suddenly disappear.

Alan poked his head from the bathroom as soon as he realized that Eric had stopped talking. "Is there…," he paused before sighing. "Demons."

Eric gulped nervously. "Should I be worried?"

"Don't think so. This scent is Claude's…," Alan replied nonchalantly as he returned to his bath. "And this'll mean no overtime for us~"

"Yeah, right…"

…

Far, far away, in once Trancy's manor, a suggestive sound of certain reapers and demon can be heard...

Sebastian cackled in anticipation as he finally returned from cleaning up the office. Oh, he can't wait for his prize…

"I HATE DEMONS!"

Yup. He will have fun with his prize.

* * *

**A/n: First off; this is based on my RP with my friend. Mizuki is her OC. I'm just narrating our RP in the form of story and changed it a bit for a better storylne. This is my first fanfic so R&R guys~~**


End file.
